


Confide

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Gabriel ask Nathalie to dance with him at his sons wedding.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Confide

The slow tempo of a love song started to play through the large speakers at the front of the room. From her place sitting at a table at the very back, Nathalie could see Adrien grabbed his new wife, Marinette’s hand, as he pulled her towards the dance floor. 

Other people took their lead as couples and friends alike, two by two, started to sway back and forth together. 

Suddenly a figure dressed in a black suit appeared before her, blocking her view. 

“Come on, Nathalie.” Gabriel said from above her, his hand outstretched towards her. 

She blankly stared at his awaiting hand, confused, until what he was suggesting finally clicked. Her eyes widened almost comically as a look of pure terror overcame her face. 

“No,no, no, no, no!” She placed her hands between them waving them around for emphasis. 

“Why not?” He pouted, but sat down next to her regardless. 

“Can I confide in you, sir?” She avoided eye contact, her cheeks blushed. 

“Anything.” He smiled, leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he gave her his full attention. 

It was quiet for a beat as the dark haired women worked threw her embarrassment. 

“I can’t dance.” She blurted out eventually. 

Shock ran across the older man's face as a laugh of disbelief bubbles it’s way out of his throat. 

“Is that all?” 

His eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had just said. 

“I-I mean, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He hurried to make amends. “I can actually teach you if you want?” He looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nathalie’s heart sped up at the thought of getting to slow dance with Gabriel but the fear that coiled up in her stomach was enough to make her shake her head in a ‘no’ motion. 

Nathalie could see the disappointment on his face clear as day, guilt swirled around her stomach now, enough for it to loosen the coil of fear. Perhaps she could do this? For Gabriel and herself. 

“Okay.” She found herself slowly agreeing. Gabriel perked up at that, a smile breaking through his frown. “You can teach me.” 

“Great.” He smiled, standing up and offering her his hand once again. “May I have this dance?”

Nathalie blushed as she took his hand. He lifted her off her seat as they walked towards the dance floor. 

“Okay, place your hand here and I’ll place mine here, is this okay?” He manhandled them into position. Her hands on his shoulder and his hands on her waist, he pulled her close to him, chest to chest as they started to sway side to side. 

Nathalie followed his lead, until she noticed that the only other pair dancing this way, this closely were the newly wedded, her face blushed horribly. 

“Gabe.” She whispered up to him. 

“Hmm?” 

“Aren’t we a bit close?” She squeaked out, she pulled back from him and gestured to the other dancers around her who were using a more stranded practice, the lead dancers hand on their partners hip, the partners on their shoulder and they’re enclosed hands in front of them as they turned and swayed around the dance floor. 

Gabriel swept his own eyes across the dance floor and frowned. 

“Nope.” He said as he pulled them back into the position they were in before. “Not close enough.” 

He rested his forehead on the top of her head, kissing her hair. 

“Just relax, we’re doing nothing wrong, don’t worry about anyone else.” 

Flustered at his boldness she obeyed him and leaned her head on his chest, melting into his embrace as she heard his heart hammering rapidly in his rib cage. She smiled, relieved that he was affected by this just as much as she was, 

The slow song ended, followed by an upbeat pop song that sounded vaguely familiar to Nathalie. All the couples broke apart, most of them leaving the dance floor while the rest of them grouped up and started to jump and dance erratically. 

Nathalie went to pull away but Gabriel kept a tight grip on her body, flush against his. 

“The songs over.” She pointed out. 

“But another song is playing.” He pointed out, his tone teasing. Nathalie huffed at him, did he really expect her to dance to this? 

“We can’t slow dance to this?” She deadpanned. She felt him smirk against her hair before he started to spin and sway them faster. A shriek left Nathalie’s mouth as she almost tripped over. 

“Gabriel?” She laughed. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re fast dancing.” He chuckled as he continued their absurd dance. Nathalie was sure they looked insane to the other party guest as another giggle tore its way from her throat, she couldn’t find it in herself to care what others thought.

She was enjoying her time with Gabriel and by the sounds of his laughter and the feel of his rumbling chest, so was he.


End file.
